


tin man

by Setus



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setus/pseuds/Setus
Summary: 在拼装机械绝对零度时，蝎子跟他聊了聊
Relationships: Scorpion/Sub-Zero
Kudos: 6





	tin man

蝎子一生中做过很多日后让他肠子悔青的事，杀了前绝对零度是一件，放走了现任绝对零度是另一件。这样说有些不妥，因为是现任绝对零度打赢了，还放过了他。但那个正直善良的年轻人却遭到毫无预兆的背叛，光天化日之下被自己教派绑架回去进行某种人体改造。而蝎子，众目睽睽，魔宫所有观众作证，蝎子很是丢脸地逃进了传送阵，像条落败之后夹着尾巴逃走的狗。他一直在想如果当时他伸手帮绝对零度一把，事情会不会有不同的结局。

或许他们两个都会被林魁派来的机械体制服，林快凉还是会被拉回去改造；又或许他们能侥幸杀出一条血路来，然后一同逃亡，结局多半还是个死，只是以什么形式死去的问题。蝎子从不怕死，但他在魔宫角斗场就是鬼迷心窍地选择了逃跑，他心里有什么东西觉醒了，叫嚣着离开，他的故事不应该就此结束。

他的答案只是万千选择中的一个，总归没法全都选对，蝎子安慰自己，但他的脑子却老是拿这件事缠着他。哦，或者他应该出手的，起码在那个结局里他不是废了就是死了，不用坐在地上跟一堆复杂的破铜烂铁大眼瞪小眼。特别是这摊自走机械体还会说话，无休无止地在他耳边吹喇叭。

蝎子摸到一块T型钢板，表面光滑冰凉，印着几个字母，“LK-52O”，看似是胸甲的一部分，只可惜上面留下了微妙的凹陷痕迹，刚好跟他的拳头吻合。就是他的杰作。

自己主子跟主子的主子谈生意的时候他无事可做，跑到对家林魁的后山瞎晃悠。有种执念引导他来这里，仿佛要给什么赎罪似的，其实蝎子心里确实放不下那件事，想来看看那个血气方刚的年轻人变成了怎样的机器。尘土和血泊里爬起来的对手，跟他仇与恨纠缠不休的一对兄弟中的弟弟。变成机器他根本认不出来，但蝎子还是来了。

他遵循忍者本能，披着伪装网坐在树上，眼前是白茫茫一片雪原，只有林魁的院落矗立在风雪之中，劈开寒风和远处一线天光。他丝毫不担心被发现，恶劣天气里连巡逻队的影子都见不到，又或者是他们都被填补进自走机械体的队伍里去了，蝎子充满黑色幽默地想。他眯起眼，本该停留在他睫毛上的积雪都被地狱火小心地融成水汽。他总觉得远处的雪地里有什么东西在移动，风雪中看不太清楚，但有点像一个人影。谁会在这种天气独行？他想起了一个人，但非常肯定那不可能，那个人前两天刚被拖回林魁，到今天绝对零度应该已经从世界上消失了。

好奇心要不得，蝎子现在领悟到。要是他没有悄悄接近那个人影，他就不会发现对方是个自走机械体；要是他没有发现机器人，他们就不会打起来；要是他们没有干架，他就不会把机械绝对零度拆成一堆可回收零件，也不会像现在这样，从那堆看一眼就令人头疼致死的零件堆里抽出来几个，试着往只剩头和躯干的绝对零度身上拼接。

左手五指的关节终于拼齐，蝎子看了看没有见少的零件堆，悲伤地叹了口气。绝对零度现在可以活动手指了，他试着握了握，生涩关节发出令人不悦的声音。

他才刚从人转型为机械，难免会有些不适应——哪个傻子会心甘情愿地变成机器人。快凉只记得自己打赢了跟蝎子的战斗，最后一刻他想起从前听过的蝎子的故事，下决心放过他，但没想到会被自家教派算计，也没想到蝎子居然真的跑了。他不指望蝎子对他表示感谢，但对方大摇大摆拍拍屁股走人的行为仍然令他从心底感到一点失望。

而之后他再睁眼，看到的就是自己冰冷坚硬的机器身体。

他的身体吱嘎作响，不知是哪里的齿轮摩擦出令人牙酸的声音。

“完事儿之后最好找点机油来。”

蝎子知道绝对零度是在对自己说，他没有回答。他很想抄起手里正在拼接的那些背部的钢板砸在地上，看它们颤抖着弹开，但那样只会让他们行进的更加不顺。整块整块受了伤的肢体很好拼，内部有骨头支撑，没有散的很厉害。真正麻烦的是那些零碎的小部件，关节啦，传动轴啦，还有外面看不见的线路和功能模块。蝎子一边拼一边庆幸还好没有把他的脑袋也一并打烂，否则他将跟中央处理器斗智斗勇。按理说拼组机器这种事应该找个行家来，但蝎子从来没有跟什么机械匠打过交道，再者，也很难说林魁会不会已经提前拜访过这些人，等着他们自投罗网。自己闯的祸还是要他自己来善后，自己当时把十分的不满发泄在机械体身上，现在就得怀着十二分的愧疚把绝对零度拼好。

绝对零度半撑起身子又说了一遍，他才答应下来。

通常快凉不会这样得寸进尺地要求别人，但这一次，求生的欲望大过了一切。也正是这种想活下去的冲动让他从恢复意识起就盘算着逃走，没等他们对他的大脑动手。他等到一个绝妙的机会，所有负责机械部分的成员都集中去处理赛克特，暂时没人管他们这些半成品。大概谁都没想到一个还没有试运行过的机械体会逃。

林魁的地堡曲折又复杂，藏着一切见不得人的秘密，但快凉从小在这里长大，熟悉每一条避开监视的通路。几代学徒里都有跟他一样的人，这些暗道在他们之间流传下来。

他在漫长的仿佛没有尽头的走廊与通风管道里穿行，心怀被困在铁皮壳子里一辈子的恐惧和悲恸。

蝎子在修复时也用余光打量着地上的绝对零度，瞄到他伤口露出来的血肉，其实已看不出来原来的形状。某种凝重的气氛逼得寡言的亡魂总想说点什么，他以前遭遇过更加尴尬的情况，但这次不同。蝎子总忍不住去想改造的过程，毫无心理准备的年轻绝对零度怎样被拖上手术台，他们切开他的脑袋，取出大脑和其它必要的骨骼、脏器填进一具机器里，把他的脊椎跟线路连接起来。希望他们用了足够的麻醉药，因为那一定很疼。

“做出反对自己教派的决定是不是很艰难？”

他的声音不自觉地放轻柔，看着机械绝对零度发亮的眼睛——其实只是一条光带，蝎子很好奇他通过那玩意看见的世界是怎样的。

绝对零度静静地看着他，像在评估他话里的意思。末了，对方终于回答道：“没有丧失兄长来得难。”

地狱游魂的拳头停在离绝对零度鼻梁只有一厘米的地方，蝎子眉头紧紧地聚在一起，放下拳头不再理会他的挑衅。根源不好说是谁的错，但说他软弱也好恶劣也罢，他不喜欢这种被愧疚感纠缠的感觉。

倒是绝对零度，似乎立马忘记自己做过了什么，自顾自地跟蝎子说起话。

“你从一开始就在联赛现场，我的朋友也去了。”

“你已经死了？那要是有人再杀掉你，你会怎样？”

“你是不是有零件没拿回来，我怎么感觉怪怪的。”

……

他用手撑着身子，抬头看着盘腿坐在他半身对面，正在研究腰部关节的蝎子，像坐在墙头晃着腿，无事可做的青年人。蝎子决心不理他。

“白井流也会逼着你们做什么事吗？”

“不会，我们是一个家庭。白井流跟林魁不一样。”

他没忍住回答，毕竟这是关于自己氏族的事。林魁跟白井流完全不同，蝎子很早就认识到这一点。那样的环境造就了林璧寒那样的人，而他跟这个冷血杀手截然不同。

“但你跟他本质上没有什么区别，我也一样。”

被与灭门仇人相比，蝎子心里又掀起一层愠怒。亡妻和孩子和凶手，他只要闭上眼就能看见，那时对他来说复仇就是一切。现在他手刃了杀掉他妻儿的人，但那份狂怒的执念仍然熊熊燃烧，令他游荡在人间不肯离去。很久之后他想明白了，林快凉是对的，无论从他们谁的角度出发，划去仇与恨，他们都是一类人。他怨恨的不只是凶手，还有……

托蝎子横扫下盘的福，机械绝对零度的膝盖受损尤为严重，蝎子不得不从别处找来替代的零件。尺寸不太合适，无论他们怎么调校他的右小腿都会松动，最后勉强调到一个让绝对零度可以接受的程度。

蝎子从明媚的上午拼到夕阳西下，余晖凝成晚霞，一个疑问始终在他脑子里浮沉。

“看看你的状态，脆弱，容易损坏，无法长时间续航。把成员改造成机器听上去很蠢。”

他把绝对零度的脚架在自己膝头，细细扣上前后两半脚掌。

快凉用机械音干笑两声，听上去甚是怪异。

“加强肉体只是个幌子，其实是为了让所有人保持绝对的忠诚。”

这话有些刺耳，蝎子手上动作放温柔，怜惜般地抚摸过机械体光滑的小腿。快凉不做声，帮着蝎子检查接好的电路。两个脑袋悉悉索索地凑在一起，蝎子总觉得忘了什么事，但眼下还是先通电，让绝对零度下半身动起来要紧。游魂一手垫在绝对零度后腰，一手抽起他的腿弯，把他抱到电机旁。

“可能会有点疼。”

他说着碰碰拉出来的两根线，确认这台陈年电机还能正常工作。

“你以为我的第一次不是这样的？”

又是那种嗤笑。

蝎子不再废话，有些赌气地把电线戳在机械绝对零度胸腔里隐藏的接口上。老电机一直在隆隆作响，电光火石之间蝎子突然觉得身子一软，瘫倒在地上。接下来，变成了绝对零度惊慌失措地揪着他领子乱摇。

晚上他们呆在白井流。

花园里杂草丛生，锈蚀的风铃发不出声音，到处都是破败的景象。蝎子点亮院子里很久没有用过的灯笼，灯笼一个个放出橙黄色的光，映亮了绝对零度半个身体。他跟蝎子并排坐在回廊边，那条松动的腿令他难以行走。

“谢谢你。”

分内之事分内之事。

“我提了很多无理的要求，我只想活下去。”

蝎子想起来他小心翼翼地接近散架在地上的机械体时对方那种熟悉的神情。机械体不可能有表情，他甚至不知道快凉摘下面具是什么样，但无论如何，他都认出了对他充满戒心的年轻绝对零度散在地上，用某种复杂的眼神看着他。但是当他抱着对方来到特种部队基地门前时，快凉唯一能动的右手手指紧紧揪着他的衣襟不放。别丢下我。蝎子愣住，低头看着他的钢铁脑袋，和脑袋上莹莹发亮的光带：快凉咬着嘴唇，固执，惊惧，难过和不甘，各种表情混在一起，他抓着蝎子就像抓着最后一根救命稻草。

蝎子心里有什么在跳动，跟他决定逃走时的冲动如出一辙，但他没有理会，而是展开一团火焰转身走进去。

“…你还保留着人的意识，”蝎子省略了一些话，“需要睡觉吗？”

绝对零度如释重负般松了口气。

“没有必要，但我从来没有像现在这样喜欢过一切人类化的生活方式。吃饭，睡觉，过得像个正常人让我觉得自己还在支配着这具身体，而不是被机械控制。”

林魁当初自然没有闲心给他们设计多余的功能，然而第一批实验的机械全部变成了废铁——机能完全正常，只是大脑停止了运作，这起源于一个古怪的解离症。问题就是没人能解决这个问题。几批实验过后他们发现，尽管不清楚原理，不过保持原来人类的生活方式可以在很大程度上避免这种病症。改造过后的机体都配有仿生系统，让林魁付出了一笔昂贵的代价。

不需要进食睡觉的亡魂和机械坐在一起，夜晚的水汽在绝对零度外壳上凝成薄霜。蝎子问他之后准备去哪，对方摇摇头。

蝎子只在阳间短暂的停留，不知道什么时候就又会回到火焰永不熄灭的地狱。他犹豫了一下，说：“你可以留在这儿，反正没有人需要它。”

绝对零度利索地转头看着他，蝎子险些以为他扭断了自己的脖子。

“让一个外人留在你们的领地？”

“不再是我的了。”蝎子面无表情地站起身，往回走拉开居室的门，厚积的灰尘和发霉的气息让他皱起鼻子。

“明天我去找机油，附近的镇上应该有。”

蝎子没有脱下靴子，直接走进去坐下。快凉还想说点什么，但他张了张嘴，又闭上，一瘸一拐地挪进屋里。正中间一点幽幽的灯光照着墙上的挂画，有种鬼魅之感。

以前他和他哥也有这种时候，快凉学着蝎子的样子跪坐下来细想。他的记忆虽有些模糊，但幸好它们都还在。那是他第一次，也是最后一次放过林魁给他指派的暗杀目标。璧寒坐在他对面，也是同样的灯光，虚弱昏黄。他没有穿上衣，只草草打了几圈绷带，绷带外露出的皮肤上再也容不下多一道伤。利器，钝器，电流，烧灼，强酸，一切快凉能想到的东西都能找到痕迹。不用看也知道，他背后一定是同样惨烈。

快凉小心翼翼地抬起头看璧寒的脸，期望着他哥没有在生气。璧寒确实没有在生气，事实上，他的意识不太清晰。未干血痂沾在嘴角让他整张脸像是被撕开过一样。黄色灯光把他的肤色衬得格外病态，鼻梁和眼窝全是滑稽的淤青，但快凉实在笑不出来，不断地眨眼来盖过一阵阵的眼泪。璧寒伤的比他重的多，教主知道这样能同时控制住他们两个。

他后来变得温顺了。因为自己的恻隐之心导致他们兄弟两个受罚之后，快凉意识到他可以不那么在乎别人，让自己和哥哥活下来更重要。

蝎子闭目像是在想自己的心事。

绝对零度跪坐了一会儿，总觉得有点怪，在垫子上扭来扭去，制造出摩擦的声音。蝎子睁开眼：“不是正式场合，不舒服的话没必要一定这样坐。”

绝对零度于是屈膝坐着，屋里不再有机械的噪音，让蝎子得以继续冥想。房间外万物的声音流进他耳朵，微风擦过树叶，屋檐滴下的水珠，草丛里节肢动物在爬行，活跃的生命反倒让他的世界安静下来。他看见雪兔奔走于冰原，乌鸦的影子掠过旷野，蝴蝶在森林里起舞，最后落在他肩上。在那里他们都很安逸，没有时间，脚下的土地广袤无边。蝎子自己心里的火焰没有熄灭，换了种更加温暖的方式继续燃烧。

对面反常安分的绝对零度突然出声打破了他的沉思。蝎子再一次睁开眼疑惑地看着他。

“蝎子，”对方有点不好意思地叫他的名字，接下来的话一转神态变得郑重其事，“关于璧寒…我没有自己想的那么恨你。”

“唔，”蝎子未料到对方又提起这回事，好像之前忘了告诉他什么，还要补充似的，“他罪有应得。”

“或许。”

或许他们每个人都有罪。

快凉习惯性地低下头逃避蝎子的视线，手指微不可察地在膝头紧了紧。

“我觉得死亡对他来说是种解脱。”

又或者结束是新的开始。

蝎子映着微光的白眼睛盯着对面的年轻人，像要穿透那一层铁皮外壳看进他灵魂。他确信绝对零度也能感觉到，他们两个之间有什么在悄然改变。这不代表他们的恩怨会一笔勾销，还不是时候。那种感觉是理解，共鸣，或者仅仅是在人生转折点互相纠缠衍生出的一点亲近感。

后来他们又聊了些别的什么，既然没有被记住，大概都是些无关紧要的小事。

纸窗外的天空逐渐明亮起来，快凉摘下机械面具确认他使用的机油型号。蝎子清早离开之后，他来到里间，蝎子昨天把找来替代的零件全都扔在这里。里间还堆放着很多杂物，他在那些东西里搜寻大小适合的零件，以一种很不雅的姿势尝试把它捅到下腹滑开的隐秘接口里。

他一直觉得奇怪不是因为坐姿，也不是因为他的腿，很简单，蝎子忘了给他装老二。而他原装的那货可能早就被忘到林魁后山去了，连着他的右边大腿关节一起，埋了几层积雪厚。他无法再容忍自己要求蝎子为他做什么，也不好跟亡魂解释，就索性直接来找合适的物体。

机械体也需要完整的身体不是。

之前的部件是内嵌了微电路的蓝色胶体，弹出来时微微泛着蓝光，能够很好地模拟正常阴丨茎的触觉，但恐怕很难找到替代品。他只好退求同样可以连上感觉系统的金属棒状物。硬点就硬点吧，只要能勉强收进小腹。

快凉计算着手里拿到的物体的半径，然后尝试把合乎他标准的物体往自己双腿之间卡。为了方便，他干脆在那些杂物堆成的小山包之间坐下来打开腿，看上去就像某种桃色表演，唯一不同的可能是他的接口不会伸缩，而且流出的是冷却液。

快凉试了一小会儿，一直没有听到预料中拉开外门的声音。他有些疑惑，蝎子对这一带理当很熟，除非他遇到什么麻烦，不然早就应该回来了。

他一回头，不知道什么时候起蝎子悄无声息地靠在门框上，手里握着一小瓶机油。快凉的动作短暂定格了一秒钟，然后飞快地把手里的东西扔在地上。

“蝎……”

“不用解释了，我懂。”

蝎子的目光深邃起来，一边解下腰间锁链一边向绝对零度靠近，后者眼前界面上显示了一大片红色的警告，用手掌撑着身体一步步后退，直到他的背抵住了墙，退无可退。

在亡魂掰开他双腿把身体挤进去之前，绝对零度只来得及叫出第一声：

“……记得用机油。”


End file.
